Alemas
Alemas is a Legend with the third highest amount of posts for a single user. Alemas joined the LMBs on November 25th, 2005. Alemas became a Maniac on February 18th, 2011, then reached Legend on August 22nd, 2011. He is an Italian who lived in the United Kingdom but is now in Germany. He currently has over 39,528 posts and 8 studs. Alemas is one of the oldest fully active MB users, other than PHINN. Alemas does get blamed for spamming a lot, and has gotten in big fights over it, not only with other users, but also with the mods. How though, he is campaigning against spam, which some users find ironic. He is one of the most well-known and (in)famous users on the LMBs. One of Alemas' pride and joys is the LEGO News Station Advanced 3, the most popular news station in the News Forum, where he is 1st In-Command. Although he had never roleplayed in a topic outside of the MB Forum before (apart from talking in cafes in the City, Atlantis and Space Police roleplay subforums and a brief spell in Bionicle roleplay), he recently started roleplaying in the Alien Conquest Forum, in the topics, 'ADU Bootcamp' and 'A.D.U.' His current signature is "The Corrector". See why in the fun facts below. Alemas Inventor.png|Alemas as an Inventor. Alemasj.jpg|Alemas as a JuniorBuilder. Emotes Most of his posts use a Tongue Smiley emote. Alemas is also the user who spent the most time without using any of the Emoticons. He posted from sometime in 2009 to January 2011 without using a single emote (he used *Tongue Smiley* instead of to cope) Now he uses them in nearly every post! Recently he seems to be using fewer emoticons in his posts, probably due to the fact that he can't pass Marcel and that the MB forum is being overrun by duplicate topics, against which he is also campaigning. Fun Facts *Alemas was blamed for the closure of MB Achievements 2.0 because of his spam. However, MKM said it wasn't his fault and that the topic was let through accidentally. *In the past, users used to call him a number of names, such as A_Lame_Mess, Al, Hawaiian Leg End (a.k.a. Foot) and many others. However, he has said multiple times that he just wants to be called Alemas, so most people have now stopped. *There was once a joke around the holiday season about a holiday named Ale-mas, where all the little children got ale delivered by Saint Alemas. *Right now, Alemas is planning to pass Rock-o-Ages and Marcel77799, and become the highest ranked user. He seems to be posting fast enough to pass ROA, but not Marcel. *Some of his famous quotes are: "*Tongue Smiley*", "Yowzers!", "POOOOOSTMEEEEEEEEN!!!", "YEPPERS!", "Good grief.", "*Facepalm*”, “Eh?”, and "BOT!", although he doesn't use some of them anymore. Most include the Tongue Smiley ( ). He once started using the Angry Face Emote ( ) along with "BOT!", to show that he is serious, but now he doesn't do it anymore. He also uses "*Facepalm*". *Just like Wertys761, a user created a name for himself that says he likes Alemas. It was Alemas_Rocks. *He has been spoofed in several ways, for example, Aokpisz's MoreEpicThanAlemas dream username joke. *He recently got passed by Marcel77799, making Alemas the third highest ranked user and Marcel the second. Alemas doesn't seem to be able to pass Marcel any time soon, and because of this, he's not very friendly with the German anymore. *Aokpisz once repeatedly claimed to be his brother, as part of a joke, which also made Alemas angry. *His current signature is "The Corrector", since he declared "war on typos and grammar mistakes". His constant correcting annoys other users, but he always insists. *He is usually pretty hostile towards newbies, but recently he adopted Barbay1 and Rosso22; the former because she spelled well and didn't need much "care", the latter because his spelling was so bad he adopted him for his own good. Barbay1 is now a well-known Inventor, while Rosso22 (who's half-Italian-half-American) is just a Craftsman. However, since Alemas adopted him, Rosso's spelling has improved dramatically. Source LEGO Message Boards Category:Users Category:MB Legends Category:Legend Category:8 studs Category:2005 Category:Semi-active Category:Great Articles